It has presently become popular to mount printed circuits (PC) cards individually in stand alone cases. When it is desired to take an individual (PC) card from the stand alone case and place it in a rack mount arrangement, it presently requires that in order to bring power (AC) into the PC card, the AC be routed to the backplane of the card via gold fingers to connector contact or connector to connector contact. This requires modification of the wiring on that board, which is cumbersome.
Also, while a separate line cord may be used it, requires that it be individually and manually plugged into a power receptacle at the same time of installation of the PC card.